Safe Place Or Haunted Place?
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Team Rocket is trailing Ash and company as usual, but then they get lost and decide to spend the night in an abandoned house. What happens when they find out Ash, Misty, and Brock are there? Has been revised.


Wednesday June 29, 2005

Hey all! Here's one of the first stories on my page to be revised. In the end, they all will be taken out of script format. How long that will take I do not know. Anyway, enjoy the revised version!

Jessie, James, and Meowth were once again following Ash and company to try and nab Pikachu. This time they were walking through a field in attempt to catch up to them. The evening wasn't exactly the best it could have been. The sun glimmered faintly through the grey clouds which made it look like it would rain.

"Jessie. There go the twerps!" James whispered to her. She looked ahead and could faintly make out their shapes disappearing into the fog. Jessie blinked.

"I see that James. I do have two eyes you know." Jessie said, clearly not wanting to let James know she hadn't seen them. James looked at her.

"If you had seen them why didn't you point them out then?" He asked. Jessie shrugged.

"To annoy you? I don't know." Jessie replied. James rolled his eyes along with Meowth.

"And since we just stopped here, we lost them in there. Good going you two." Meowth snapped.

"It's always easy to blame us. Why didn't you follow?" Jessie asked. Meowth snorted as they started off again.

"I wasn't going in here by myself. Are you mental?" Meowth replied. Jessie chose to ignore the last comment.

"So, exactly how are we supposed to locate them in this mess?" James asked. He had a very good point. The fog had now gotten so thick that they were lucky if they could see 20 feet in front of them. They also noticed the ground had become bare as though this fog was here all the time and never allowed in sunlight. Jessie shivered. It wasn't exactly warm in a cloud.

"Well, we could just walk around until we hear their voices. I do think that would work." Jessie replied. James looked at her.

"And be stuck here forever? No thanks. Maybe if we keep walking straight we'll get out of here." Meowth replied sarcastically.

"And which way would be straight?" Jessie shot back. While Meowth and Jessie were arguing, James was trying to make out what was looming out of the fog. It looked like a house.

"You guys. I think that's a house up ahead." James said. Jessie and Meowth stopped arguing and looked. Slowly, the fog thinned to reveal what was clearly an abandoned house. Dead oak trees stood eerily in front of the house. Paint was chipping off of the sides. The roof looked like it would cave in anytime and many of the windows were cracked or broken. The lawn was dead and the pavement running up to the front was cracked. Up ahead, the door was opening and shutting in a nonexistent breeze.

"I guess we could stay here for the night." Meowth suggested. James and Jessie looked at him as though he had gone mad.

"Are you insane Meowth! That place could be haunted!" Jessie exclaimed. James nodded vigorously.

"I agree with Jessie. Who knows-" James started but was cut off. All three of them stood stock still when they heard an unknown, low growling nearby, drawing ever closer. Jessie's eyes widened in fear.

"Screw that! I'm gone!" Jessie exclaimed. She ran for the door followed closely by James and Meowth. They slammed the door shut and let out a sigh of relief. Meowth took the time to survey where they had just entered.

"This place is a dump!" Meowth exclaimed. He was quite right. The pictures on the walls couldn't even be recognized they were so covered in dust. An old organ stood about 20 feet away with about six inches of dust on top. The floor itself was equally dusty. They heard a creak on the floor above them and looked up.

"Maybe it wasn't that great to come in here." Jessie said nervously. James looked around and then looked by the stairs. Footprints had been made by something.

"Is it just me or do you see the footsteps by the stairs?" James asked nervously. Jessie and Meowth looked.

"We see them to. It's not just you." Meowth told him. Jessie reached for the door and pulled the handle. Nothing happened. It was locked. She gave a fearful whimper and turned to the others.

"We're locked in." She said. No sooner had she said it when 10 knives flew at them. They all screamed and ducked in time so that they hit the walls. They went to move but stopped dead when the organ began playing funeral music all by itself.

"SOMEONE WANTS US DEAD!" Jessie screamed in terror. James tried to remain calm even though he was as scared as Meowth and Jessie.

"No they don't. This happens all the time in horror movies. It's nothing to freak out about." James told them. No sooner had the words escaped him when the organ lifted into the air and flew at them, crashing into the wall. All three of them screamed.

"DOES THAT HAPPEN IN YOUR MOVIES!" Meowth yelled as it flew over them again, still playing funeral music.

"Upstairs!" Jessie yelled as it whizzed past them again. They scrambled up the stairs. The organ tried to follow but was too big so it stayed at the landing and continued to eerily play funeral music. They made it to the landing and took a breather.

"Why did we go in this madhouse?" Jessie exclaimed hysterically. Before they could catch their breath, the paintings around them began to float lazily around them. James, Meowth, and Jessie stared at them, unsure what to do. They seemed to read their mind and made an arrow pointing towards a door.

"Is this someone's twisted idea of a funhouse?" Meowth asked. They looked at the arrow again and decided to go through the door even though it was the only one there. They opened the door and closed it. Suddenly a light flicked on which startled all of them.

"Team Rocket?" came familiar voices. They whipped around and saw Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu standing there. They were relieved it was only them.

"Hello." They replied weakly.

"Did a crazy organ attack you downstairs after you got knives whipped at you?" Misty asked. Jessie, James, and Meowth all nodded.

"Did it play organ music and did you run upstairs to be pointed through here by an arrow of paintings?" She asked. Again they nodded. Misty looked reassured.

"I guess we weren't the only ones that happened to." Brock said. Jessie seemed to regain her voice.

"We'd try and take Pikachu from you but given the nightmare we're in, that'll have to wait." Jessie said.

"Do you reckon that's the way out?" Ash asked, pointing to a door on the other side of the room. They shrugged.

"I don't know what to think anymore." James and Meowth replied. Misty looked at it.

"We have to try. I don't want to be stuck here forever." Misty said. She walked towards the door and opened it. The others followed and walked through with her. The door shut on them immediately, causing them to jump. Suddenly, fire began raining down on them. Meowth barley dodged it.

"RUN!" Brock yelled. Running as fast as they could through the room, they dodged the fireballs and made it to the other door where they piled through it and slammed the door shut behind them.

"When will this nightmare end?" Jessie asked hysterically. It seemed as though they couldn't get a break because the walls then began to close in around them.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Misty screamed. They frantically ran to the door on the other side. They jerked the handle but it wouldn't open.

"COME ON!" James screeched. Just before the walls closed on them the door opened and they piled out into yet another room. They looked just in time to see the walls shut behind them. Meowth stood up shaking and slammed the door shut.

"Now what?" Ash asked. Misty got to her feet with what looked like extreme difficulty.

"I don't know. This place is horrible. I want out." Misty said. They all got up and cautiously walked towards the other door. They could see a beam of moonlight coming from it.

"This must be the way out!" Jessie shouted. The others exchanged happy looks. Suddenly they heard a roar from the ceiling. They all looked up and screamed. At least 50 rotting, disgusting, and slimy zombies were making their way slowly down from the ceiling.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ZOMBIES!" they all screamed. They ran as fast as they possibly could towards the door as zombies landed behind them and began walking towards them. They flung the door open and slammed it shut. They looked around and shouted. They did it. They made it through. They were finally outside. They all stood up and froze when they heard the door open. They whipped around and saw the zombies staring at them. With that, they whipped around and ran away from the place as fast as they could.

"Don't ever ask me to stay in an abandoned place again!" Misty screamed.

The end.

Well? I hope it was better than the original script format one. Review!


End file.
